Got A Squeeze On Me
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EASTERN CAVERNS! eli and junjie have a talk after the events that unfolded. this has been sitting around unfinished for at least 4 days, so i just slapped an ending on it- hopefully it's not rubbish.


**let me give the warning again, HUGE spoilers for Eastern Caverns, if you haven't seen it i suggest u turn back- unless u want to have spoilers thrown in ur face! and the movie as fantastic, i highly suggest u invest the money in seeing it! plus the new season will probably just be confusing if u don't see it haha**

 **anyways, here's eli and junjie being gay. bc believe me that happened a lot in the movie.**

 **title inspiration comes from Squeeze by The Hoosiers**

* * *

Eli watched in silence, his breath slow and steady as the petals fell around him. He pressed a hand to the wood of a nearby tree, running his fingers over each curve and nook of the plant.

He'd seen so much in the past few years.

Slugterra, the Deep Caverns. Now here he was, far in the east.

This was where Junjie had lived. The area was gorgeous, Eli couldn't even imagine how beautiful it must've been twenty years ago, before Junjie felt the hard hand of corruption from the goon.

"I often spend my time here as well. It's very calming." Junjie approached, his voice breaking through Eli's thoughts like a battering ram, causing the boy to jump and remove his hand from the cherry blossom tree.

"Uh... yeah. It is nice, it's beautiful." He looked around, eyes rolling over the surrounding mountains, the temple standing tall and proud. As well as empty, now that the emperor was gone and the underlords had scattered.

"It was much more so, before..." Junjie's voice faded, pain took hold of his expression as he thought about the suffering he must've caused.

"H-hey... don't beat yourself up." Eli took hold of Junjie's arm, reminding him he had a companion in all of this. "It... it must've been scary. I know I was terrified when the goon first took me... I can't even imagine what it must've been like going through that for so long..."

Silence fell between them, tension high in the air. The only thing breaking the lack of sound was a sigh from Junjie.

"Although... one good thing came from it, I guess..." Junjie tapped his fingers against his thigh, feeling slightly antsy.

"And what's that?" Eli raised an eyebrow with the question.

"I had the luck of meeting you." Junjie smiled, the curve in his lips was as gentle as the petals that fell around them. Eli found himself looking away, his cheeks burning ever so slightly.

"Yeah..." Was all the bluenette managed, clearing his throat and returning to looking around the area.

"I really can't thank you enough." Junjie started. "Without you, Slugterra would've fallen as well. You've helped me find a home again- not only here. But... elsewhere. I feel... almost whole..." He took a deep breath, feeling nostalgia flood his veins as he thought about his childhood, which had been oh-so long ago. Almost 50 years.

"It's the least I could do." Eli smiled back. "It's good to have you on the team." He gave Junjie a firm pat on the back, the taller man looking down and laughing slightly, letting in a sense of joy he'd gone so long without feeling. The feeling was almost unfamiliar with him.

"Eli... I... " Junjie started, feeling his cheeks light up with crimson. He kept his head held high, and his eyes darting this way and that- each direction a way to avoid the Shane's gaze. He risked a glance, seeing Eli blink in curiousity, innocense showering the boy's appearance, Junjie's heart sped up, he felt his pulse could win even the fastest race. He hadn't noticed the pause in his behavior, unable to give a reaction when Eli moved.

Soft hands cupped scarred cheeks, Eli standing on his toes to press his lips to the older man's mouth. Junjie only let out a strangled sound of surprise, immediately melting into the kiss and pulling Eli's hips closer to his own, bending over slightly so him and the boy could be closer.

They parted, Eli smiling past crimson cheeks.

"I like you too."

Junjie felt his heart speed up, a smile forcing it's way to his mouth.

"I guess it's my turn to make you blush, eh?" Eli laughed, elbowing the eastern champion playfully.


End file.
